


You make me happy

by spacemanearthgirl



Series: Sanvers Week 2018 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, SanversWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: In order to cast a Patronus, she needs to think of a happy memory. It doesn't take Alex long to realise that all her happy memories include Maggie.





	You make me happy

A happy memory. A powerful memory. That’s what Professor J’onzz had said was the key to casting a Patronus charm. That’s it, that’s all he said. Think of the memory, say the incantation and it should work.

And she’s determined to make it work on the first try, just like most of the other spells she tries. Her parents would be so proud, especially if her Patronus takes on the form of an animal, not just the white vapour that the others in the class who have managed the spell have produced so far.

The problem is, Alex doesn’t know which memory to use.

She has one memory, expect it’s not really a memory, so she’s not sure if it’ll work.

Instead, she thinks first of her parents, of her family, but she can’t think of one truly happy memory that she thinks would be powerful enough for the charm the professor wants. All her memories seem to be tainted, with the feeling of the pressure her parents put on her and the disappointment she can feel radiating from them when she fails. The thought of failing this particular charm only strengthens that feeling.

Of course Kara is next because away from their parents, here, at Hogwarts, there’s not that constant pressure to perform well in everything since her parents aren’t around. But there is the thought lurking in the back of her mind, the voice of her parents telling her she must protect Kara at all costs, that if anything happens to her while they’re at school, it’s her fault.

She can feel that pressure, seep into even her happiest memories with Kara, the fear and doubt in herself she feels swirls in her stomach and makes it impossible to chose a memory with her.

Quidditch crosses her mind for a moment but she knows that’s not right either.

Her eyes dart up and she looks around the room, wonders what other memories people are using. Her eyes find Maggie across the room, who’s trying her own spell, white vapour appearing at the tip of her wand and Alex feels a swell of pride. Maggie glances up too and catches Alex looking at her, sends her a small smile across the classroom.

This time, she doesn’t ignore what her mind is telling her and she embraces the feeling, the memory. Or, memories rather.

_Maggie._

Everything about Maggie makes her happy.

The moments stolen in between class where they walk the halls together, hand in hand, a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor, Maggie usually wearing Alex’s blue scarf in the cold weather.

Saturday trips to Hogsmeade, sometimes alone, sometimes with all their friends, just enjoying the time off school together.

The studying in the library, something they have to do quite often unfortunately as they’re seventh year now, the work harder than ever before. But they always study together since time outside of school work is something there is very little of at the moment. (They spend that time together too).

There’s the quidditch matches they have together because even though they’re on opposite teams, they always have fun playing together and betting on what they think the outcome will be before the game. Much to Alex’s annoyance, Maggie usually wins the bets.

The laughter, the joy, the love, all of it.

Everything. Just everything about Maggie makes her happy.

Maggie makes her feel whole, like she’s enough as she is. With Maggie, she can just be herself and know that Maggie loves her, just the way she is.

It’s a struggle to pick just one memory of her, there are so many happy ones, but Alex manages to pick one, one that fills her with such happiness that she’s smiling as she says the incantation.

“Expecto Patronum!”

Warmth fills Alex and she watches in amazement as first a white vapour seems to pour from her wand before it takes the shape of an animal.

Is that a meerkat?

It doesn't matter right now though, she's just produced a corporeal Patronus on her first try!

As the meerkat disappears, she looks up to see Professor J’onzz watching her, a proud smile on his face. Her eyes wander to Maggie and she's got that soft smile on her face, the one that Alex would spend forever looking at if she could and Alex can tell she's proud too and Alex's heart fills even more.

xxx

"So, what memory did you use?"

They're sitting by the lake after class, enjoying the sun like many other students are. Alex can tell that Maggie has been curious since they left class and she's surprised it's taken her this long to ask.

Alex hesitates and Maggie cuts in.

"Only if you want to tell me of course."

Alex gives her hand a squeeze, their fingers threaded together between them as they sit by the water.

"I think you can probably guess what I was thinking about," Alex says, bumping her shoulder against Maggie's.

It takes her a moment to get it. "Me? Really?"

She looks surprised. Does Maggie really not know how happy she makes her?

"Of course it's you."

Maggie blushes with that beautiful smile on her face.

"Was there a particular memory you used?"

Alex blushes this time. "Our first kiss."

Maggie laughs. "Really? You were badly injured in the hospital wing."

Alex raises an eyebrow. "And whose fault was that?"

There'd been an incident on the quidditch pitch where Maggie had accidentally knocked Alex off her broom (they'd both been distracted so they're probably both to blame) and Alex had ended up in the hospital wing.

"And that's your happiest memory?"

"You stayed up all night just to keep me company then kissed me. It was the day I found out you liked me too. Of course it’s my favourite." Alex still remembers the way Maggie had smiled nervously after they’d kissed, like she still hadn’t been sure if Alex really liked her or not. Alex had just leant forward and kissed her again, leaving no doubt in Maggie’s mind about how she felt. “Is that not your happiest memory too?”

Alex is just teasing, the words said with a smirk, but she can't deny she's curious about the memory she used. Alex knows it’s not necessarily the happiest memory you have that you have to use, but it definitely needs to be a happy one to produce a Patronus. And she wants to know what happy memory Maggie used.

“It did cross my mind but I decided on a different one.”

A thousand memories of the two of them flash through Alex’s mind. Is it one of them or something else?

“That night where we snuck out to the quidditch pitch to watch the stars. That’s one of my happiest memories.”

Alex knows instantly what night Maggie is referring to, the night they said ‘I love you’ to each other for the first time, the words falling accidentally from Alex’s mouth after being held in for so long.

That is one of Alex’s happiest memories too.

“You’re a softy Maggie Sawyer, you know that right?” Alex knocks their shoulders together again.

“Me? Never.”

Alex laughs, and this time as their shoulder brush, she stays there, leaning into Maggie’s side.

Maggie drops her head to Alex’s shoulder, the teasing tone from her voice gone when she next speaks. “I hope we get to make lots of new happy memories together.”

“We will, I promise.”

The thought of moving in together after school, of proposals, of a wedding, of a lifetime together, and everything else in between, flashes through Alex’s mind. She can’t wait for all of it as long as Maggie is with her. she can’t wait for a lifetime of happiness with Maggie.

“As for right now though,” Maggie says as she pulls away and stands up. Alex misses her warmth immediately. “I can see Winn and James over there and I think we should make a new happy memory by using what I bought last weekend at Zonko’s.”

Alex knows exactly what she bought and knows Maggie has been carrying it around in her pocket just waiting for the opportunity to use it. She also knows it’d be hilarious.

“God, I love you, let’s do it.”

Maggie laughs before she presses a quick kiss to Alex’s lips.

Alex takes Maggie’s hand and they walk together towards an unsuspecting Winn and James. This is going to be fun and just one more happy memory to add to her ever growing collection with Maggie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
